All the Days of My Life
by MarauderPadfootMoony
Summary: Sarah's diary, from the episode 'Sleeping Beauty' SarahJosef
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dear Diary,

Well, it has been ages since I last wrote in here! I guess nothing of importance has happened until now. My life was pretty much the same as it was sixth months ago, until today. Right when I thought life was beginning to get uninteresting, I meet someone.

As you know, I was attending the dance my father's company was hosting because of some success. Anyways, I didn't think I would have a good time, but then someone asked me to dance. I had been asked before, but something about this man was different.

As I looked into his piercing eyes, I felt different. Something in me said yes and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I had felt mesmerized by his presence, he seemed to own the whole world, the way he was confident. I thought for a moment. . . he looked oddly familiar. I must have seen him from somewhere.

"When will I see you again?" he asked me softly.

"I don't know…" I said, surprised how he took a sudden interest in me.

"Well, I am sure we will cross paths again." He let go of my hands and looked slightly troubled. He then leaned over and whispered into my ear the word 'Goodbye' and walked off into the night. Talk about mysterious!

Love always,

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dear Diary,

Well, today I figured out where I've seen that man before, because I saw him again today! I saw him on the train previously. What a weird coincidence that I would see him three times! It turns out he just moved here in the city.

Anyways, it has been a week since the party, and I ran into him (quite literally) at the park. I was about to apologize when I looked up and realized that it was the mysterious man. I couldn't help but stare, as it was just so odd.

"In a hurry?" he asked me with an odd look in his eyes, as I heard a crack of thunder.

"No, I'm sorry, I just wasn't watching where I was going. Who are you anyways?" I asked, not being able to stop myself. "I've met you twice before already, and yet I still don't know who you are."

He looked at me for a moment and then formally introduced himself. "My name is Josef Konstantin. And may I ask to who you are?" he said politely.

"My name is Sarah." I said. "Where did you come from? Why move here?" the questions poured out of my mouth.

"Oh, here and there." He said vaguely, almost avoiding the question. "It's about to rain." He said unexpectedly. I looked up and realized that he was right.

"Well, I better get going. I'm not very fond of the rain." I tried to walk away but he held a hand in front of me.

"I want to see you again." He said, staring into my eyes. "When can we see each other again? You seem like one of the few people worth getting to know."

I blushed at his compliment and replied with "Why don't I meet you here, in the park tomorrow, at three, when it is much brighter."

He looked taken aback for a second before saying "I don't think that is going to work. I'm somewhat sensitive to sunlight, and I don't want to risk it. Why don't we meet here in the evening instead?" I nodded, as I wasn't working tomorrow and I was quite intrigued. "Tomorrow then…" I said.

"Until then.." he said, but not without grabbing my hand and kissing it, as the rain poured hard on us. Josef looked surprised at his own action and then left me in the park, with the rain around us.

Love always,

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thank you readers for the correction on his name, I was a bit unsure about that part.**

Dear Diary,

What a surprise, I saw Charles again, but he was acting very strangely. It was the first time that I had physically seen him in two weeks. Before that, he was being very romantic and wrote me letters. Oh, if men did that all the time, instead of just calling!

Anyways, I find myself falling more and more in love with Charles. Never have I had a man where he took me seriously, and actually was concerned for my safety. Something is different about Charles I'm afraid, but I am not quite sure if that is a good thing.

As I said, I saw him yesterday. As he has some sort of odd skin condition, he can't stay outside in the sun for very long. I agreed to meet him at my house, as he seemed reluctant for me to come where he lives. I keep wondering what the big mystery is.

We were busy discussing things, while he handed me another letter. I took it from him, thoroughly confused. What can't he say to me face to face, while he is here? Could it be that bad?

As I was opening the letter, I got a paper cut. "Darn!" I said to myself. "Charles, can you hand me a tissue or something?" I looked up and was aghast by his expression.

He looked almost thirsty, but it looked unnatural. I instantly felt uncomfortable, as everything seemed so odd.

"Charles, is something wrong?"

He looked disgusted with himself, and he pushed me away when I got close to him. "I can't do this." I heard him mutter and without another word, he left. What on earth did I do?

Love always,

Sarah


End file.
